


A heart of amethyst

by Shaymin_Skyforce



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Both Tyler and James are unsure of how to handle it, First Crush, Heckyl and Snide were separated a lot earlier, Heckyl teamed up with the rangers, James was forced to marry Tyler's mom, M/M, My OC has a lot of abilities, OC, OC backstory mentioned, Takes place after 'Silver Secret', Tyler doesn't have a crush on Shelby, Tyler knows his dad is gay and supports him, Tyler lived with his Aunt while growing up, Tyler's mom passed away shortly after James went missing, Zenowing is a lot more trusting, just warning you, slight gore (?), supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymin_Skyforce/pseuds/Shaymin_Skyforce
Summary: While fighting Doomwing a new ally has appeared.(I'm trash at summaries).
Relationships: Ivan of Zandar/Tyler Navarro, James Navarro/Prince Phillip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. New ally?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic for the Power Ranger franchise. So I hope I did ok. Also I won't be writing accents as I'm terrible at writing them.

"No Ivan!" Tyler shouted as Ivan demorphed and fell to the ground. Doomwing's attack had severely injured him. He took the hit to protect Chase and Zenowing who's energem is still trapped in Doomwing's sword. But he was too strong. Most of the team layed on the ground demorphed. The only ones who were still morphed were Chase, Koda, and Riley. Heckyl was also here. They had teamed up after learning the truth about him. "This doesn't look good mate." Chase said holding his parachopper in front of him. Ready to fire at any given moment.

"Hehehehe! You rangers are pathetic! Now to finish you off!" Doomwing shouted while running torwards them. Heckyl fired a lightning bolt while Chase fired a few blasts. Doomwing just blocked all of their attacks. Then he released a powerful slash that Koda tried to block with his stegoshield. Riley, Chase, and Heckyl tried to help him by grabbing on to Koda and trying to push back the attack but it only resulted in them getting blown back and landing pretty harshly on the ground. All of them groaning in pain.

Tyler tried to get back up only to fall back down again. "Your first red- ugh!" Doomwing shouted as he was suddenly hit with what looked to be fire but the flames were an icy blue color. Then from the forest nearby there was a loud growl. Doomwing turned torwards the direction of the forest only to be pounced on. "Get off of me!" Doomwing shouted as he was getting attacked by a fury of slashes. "What's going on?!" Shelby shouted as she and the rest of the group got off of the ground. Doomwing managed to slash off whoever it was trying to attack him. The...thing...person landed only a few feet away from him.

It was around the size of a twelve year old, had slashes all around their body, a demonic red and purple wing with the other wing being replaced by wires, sharp claws on their hands and feet with bits of dried up blood near the tips, and black and red hair. Their appearance was terrifying. Like it had crawled out of the grave. This...thing was standing on their hands and feet like a tiger. "You got lucky this time rangers but your luck will run out." And in a flash Doomwing was gone. Everyone sighed with slight relief as the newcomer stood up.

"Hey thanks for helping us but...who are you?" James asked with caution. The figure turned around to face them and the others took a step back in shock. This figure's face was...gone. Like it had been ripped off. Only part of it was gone though. You could still see their mouth as it was was filled with sharp fangs. And in the place where the eyes would be were two red lights which slowly faded to pink and purple. The one on the right being pink while the one on the left was purple. The figure held up their hands in front of them in a panic. "WAiT! I'M nOt gONna hUrT YoU." Their voice sounded like it was a mixture of a little girl and a demon. They clutched their throat as they started coughing harshly making sure to cover their mouth with their other hand. Chase and Riley were quick to help them. They gently patted their back as they slowly stopped coughing.

Once they removed their hands everyone gasped in shock and in horror. Blood was starting to come out of their throat where a big gash was. They slowly started wobbling before falling. Luckily Chase and Riley caught them. "Let's get them back to the lab. We'll get more information once they wake up." Prince Phillip said as everyone started walking back. Once they arrived they snuck into the lab as there was still a bit of daylight left cause it was currently 6:34 pm. The museum had closed for the day so nobody was there but they still had to sneak by people that were walking past. And they also had to convince Kendall to take a look at them which they eventually did convince her.

Now the stranger was covered with bandages. From their neck down to just above their ankles. Although it was hard to wrap them around the wing and wires. "Ok. I did everything I could but until they wake up I can't do much more until I have more information. But I can say that they'll be fine now." Everyone was quite relieved but also a bit curious about who this person was and why they helped them. "Why do you think they helped us?" Heckyl asked. Kendall sighed. "I'm honestly not sure but we should be cautious around them until they proven themselves trustworthy." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's getting late. Why don't we call it a day?" James suggested. Everyone agreed as they started getting ready to leave. Except for Koda, Ivan, Heckyl, and Zenowing. They lived in the lab for one reason or another. Kendall usually went home but stayed to look after their guest. After saying their good byes and good nights everyone agreed that they should take turns looking over the patient. Although at around 1 am they all fell asleep. Being too exhausted from all the work they've been doing. Thus they didn't hear the pained whimpers coming from their patient.

They woke with a start and looked around panicking before pulling their knees to their chest and began crying. Although it was more so pained whimpers and sniffles as it is difficult to cry without a face. They jumped a little as they suddenly felt a hand on their shoulder. They looked up to see a alien wearing a red cloak and had a staff in his other hand. "Are you alright my friend?" They said in a gentle voice. Somehow the stranger found comfort in it. They looked away from him before responding. "I'M FinE..." They said barley above a whisper. The alien put his staff aside as he pulled up a box to sit on.

"Tell me friend what is your name?" The stranger looked back at him. Their eyes glowing softly. "AMy." Amy's reply was still quiet but the sad tone was slowly starting to fade away. "It's nice to meet you Amy. My name is Keeper. I'm the guardian of the energems." Keeper said while gesturing to the colorful crystals that were surrounded by white crystals. Amy looked at them with a feeling of familiarity. A small smile creeping up on her face. "So what troubles you Amy?" Amy turned back to Keeper. Her smile fading as she hugged her legs closer. "NigHtMaRes FrOm mY pASt. I stIlL CaN't mOvE oN FroM iT." Amy started to shake slightly. Not because she was cold but rather because she was scared. The nightmares always traumatized her by making her relive memories that she wants to forget.

Amy then felt a hand on her head and she turned torwards Keeper with a assumed expression of surprise. "You may not be able to change the past but you can look torwards your future." Amy took a moment to take in his words before Keeper removed his hand. He was about to leave before Amy grabbed his hand. "C-cOulD yOu stAy wiTh StaY heRe? I rEaLly doN't wAnT tO bE aLOne RigHt noW." It was quite clear that she was a bit shy in asking but Keeper nodded as he sat back down. "Don't worry. I'll be here." Keeper whispered gently. Amy smiled as she curled up like a dog. Pretty soon after she fell asleep. While sleeping peacefully she emanated an aura that had a very soothing effect. Soon Keeper fell asleep next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short.

Kendall awoke earlier then the rest. She fell asleep near her laptop that currently had the patient's health on screen. She rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses to check on them. Everything seemed to be in good condition. She turned to look at them when she saw Keeper sleeping next to them. Not wanting to bother them she continued working quietly while keeping an eye on their guest's condition. Soon enough everyone in the base woke up at around 7 am. Keeper and their guest also awoke from their slumbers. "They're awake." Zenowing announced as the rest of the rangers gathered back at the base.

"Seems like you're doing a lot better than yesterday." Riley mentioned. The stranger opened their mouth to speak before Kendall stopped them. "No no no no! Stop! If you speak you might injure your throat more." They closed their mouth and nodded in understanding. "Perhaps there is another way for them to communicate with us." As Ivan said this a noise emitted from Kendall's laptop. Kendall went to check it to see she was invited to a chat room from someone named 'The Amethyst dragon'. What they wrote was a little strange. 'Will this work?' Kendall turned back to everyone. "Seems like someone invited me to a chat room. They said 'Will this work?'" Everyone was quiet before Heckyl turned to the stranger. "Did you do this?" He asked. 

Everyone looked over to Kendall as she got another message. "'Yes I did. Ask questions and I'll answer.' Is what they wrote." Chase was impressed. "How did you get into her computer?" The stranger smiled before sending another message. 'Magic.' It read. Chase laughed while some of the others rolled their eyes. Kendall had turned her laptop torwards the others so they could see what she wrote. "Ok. Let's start plain and simple. What's your name?" Shelby asked. Ding! Another message. "Amy is your name?" Koda asked and Amy nodded. "Well nice to meet you Amy. But why did you help us?" Riley asked. Amy didn't respond right away. Just kept thinking about what to say.

Eventually she did respond. 'I fight to protect others. But the monsters stole two of my precious gems. They're...the only things I have left of my brother and sister. I was hoping you could help me get them back.' Kendall looked at her with slight sympathy. "Was Doomwing the one that took them?" Amy nodded in response. "Seems like we have something in common." Tyler commented. "We'll do what we can but what do your gems look like?" Amy replied a lot quicker this time. 'One is purple while the other is pink.' Everyone nodded in understanding but then Riley thought of something. "Do you mind if I ask why you have wings?" He asked curiously. It was silent for a few moments before she responded.

'It's a very long story but the short answer is that...I'm dead.' Everyone was silent as they took a few moments to process that information. She was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow with this story as I'm very busy with other things.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad. It's almost 1:30 am and I'm tired. Also I just realized that Zenowing is spelled with a 'Z' not an 'X'. I thought it was spelled Xenowing. I'm dumb. So before posting I changed the X to a Z. Also apologies if they're out of character.


End file.
